


Knowing You

by lovingtimetravelexpert



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, Mad Archer, Suggestive Themes, bittersweet romance, but also very implicit, cause they'll always know each other, follows the events of episode 7x20, poetic prose, spoilers for s07e20 once upon a time, unsure about the rating, very suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtimetravelexpert/pseuds/lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: The curse is broken. Robin is not Margot anymore and Alice is not Tilly and yet there is something that lingers.Spoiler Alert: Follows the events of episode 7x20.Warning: Implicit but very suggestive display of sexual intercourse.





	Knowing You

 

The curse is broken.

Everyone remembers. Remembers who they once were a few years ago, before the curse was cast.

Everyone reunites in the wake of dusk, in the wake of the defeat of the villain who is responsible for their long separation.

Everyone moves back home with their loved ones.

They do it, too.

Withdrawing from the scene of the latest battle, saying goodnight to her aunt Regina and the cheery family of Robin's cousin Henry, Robin and Alice retreat to reconnect. To reminiscent and to simply be.

Robin is not Margot anymore and Alice is not Tilly and yet there is something that lingers.

Lingers as they stick close to each other. Glued together by what was forgotten is now back.

Both of them never want to part again.

They keep holding hands, caressing each other, leaning onto one another while they follow Alice's father to the hospital. They exchange butterfly kisses and softly bump their noses while Robin calls her mum in the waiting room and tells her that it is not Margot calling but Robin, leaving her mother speechless for once and bringing her to sobbingly promise to fly in the very next day. They share smiles, dry each other tears and stop for breathtaking kisses while Robin walks Alice home, to the apartment she had shared, unknowingly, with her father.

Robin has planned to give Alice some space. To leave her alone, if she wants. Readied herself to leave and return to Roni's bar or rather Regina's bar.

Luckily Alice doesn't and so Robin stays close. Stays with her for the night. Stays as close as she can.

She wants to be closer, though. Is desperate for the contact. Alice seems to share this urgency, for whenever Robin releases her out of one of her tight embraces Alice releases a moan of complaint.

It is not enough. Will it ever be enough?

Robin wants to stay close.

Not for a night. She wants to stay forever. To not leave Alice ever again.

They have been apart for too long.

 _We will always know each other. Even if we don't_ , Alice had said. And they did. They knew each other from the second they've met in Hyperion Hights, as different people but oddly the same. Had listened to the echo of what was forgotten.

Margot had fallen hard and fast for Tilly. She had been surprised at this feeling. Margot had never felt like this before. Had never been swept of her feet and fallen in the blink of an eye.

Only that it wasn't the truth. She wasn't Margot and her soul and body had known what she could not see. Had been blinded to ignore. Her heart had been singing but she had not been able to understand its melody.

She had already loved the woman in front of her.

The Robin inside of Margot loved the Alice in Tilly.

Now that their masks have fallen off, they can see each other.

Fully. Not shaded or deafened like before.

They are still the same. They are themselves again. They recognize each other whole-heartedly. Complete in their forms with all the hidden scars they had got to know so long ago in the Enchanted Forest and all the sweet curves of up and downs which had shaped them.

And yet there is a difference.

It's a shadow that the curse cast over them. Blurred but with sharp edges.

It's like reacquainting with something old while finding something new.

Robin is not Margot anymore and Alice is not Tilly and yet they had been for years.

Margot had traveled all over the world, had run away from Hyperion Heights and sought for something she actually could not find outside of Hyperion Heights.

Tilly had been stuck in Hyperion Heights, imprisoned in herself, in her head, and her social trap – just another tower.

So as they unfold in the confided space of the room that once was inhabited by Tilly, they relearn, they rediscover; they re-experience their first kisses, their first touches, their first hushed promises of forever and endlessly repeated confessions of love.

Robin meets Alice every step on the way for their second first times.

Robin reacquaints with Alice.

Reacquaints with her warm touch, the lingering shine in her eyes and the awe-inspiring smiles of hers. Reacquaints with the uncovered sight of her, when she falls into Robin's arms like the drop of an anchor. Reacquaints with her scent, the odor of cinnamon and sugar and something new, something otherworldly, uniquely Alice. Reacquaints with the noises she makes, when Robin softly kisses her with the most tenderness or leaves a hot trail of passionate kisses and licks on her skin. Reacquaints with her taste, the sweetness of her mouth and the sweet but salty sample of her skin which can never still Robin's hunger, making her yearn for more. Reacquaints with her touch, gentle and warm or urging and strong, responding and fulfilling Robin's unspoken needs completely.

Robin looses herself in Alice.

She had been here before. She savors the comfort of familiarity and yet it is so exciting as if it was the first time as their bodies glide against one another.

But there is something on her mind. The sharp edges of what is different cut through the veil of her unconcealed love. The shadow of Margot darkens Robin's need to make love to Alice. To show her that she is the only one, always will be and always has been, even when Robin – no, Margot – had forgotten.

Margot has been with other people and there is no way Robin can deny it, forget it or scratch it from her memory.

Not every memory is true. She knows she didn't grow up in Hyperion Heights or had her heart broken by a blue eyed blonde during High school. But she knows she'd been with other women, like the beady eyed girl in Tibet, her last adventurous affair before she left and returned to Hyperion Heights.

As she descends, hovering above Alice, Robin gets pushed down by this nasty feeling of shame and guilt. While her mouth makes its journey over Alice's stomach and abdomen, her kisses get desperate and vague in their necessity.

She chokes on the tears forming in her eyes and constricting her throat.

It is when she feels Alice grab her hand and intertwine their fingers that she knows she is not alone.

Lifting her head she sees Alice look back with eyes glazed over with tears but a smile radiating with so much love and understanding, it takes her breath away for a moment.

Robin doesn't have to be scared of the shades and sharp edges. Alice is with her. Alice is marked with the same shadows. They will share them and support each other like they always do.

Just like this Robin lets go and gives Alice everything she can, showing her how much she loves her. Again and again – until Alice's body heaves on its last, shattering peak to fall back, exhausted and shivering.

Needing to be closer, ever closer, Robin scoots upwards on the bed and cradles Alice in her arms. She treats her with pecks and open mouth kisses, until Alice stirs again.

Robin doesn't feel the weight of guilt. She doesn't tear up or feel her heart crack and peal, bursting from the knowledge of what shouldn't have been when everything that could have been had waited for her in Hyperion Heights.

Alice is with her now.

Alice understands.

It had been neither hers nor Alice's fault.

But Robin needs to address it nevertheless. Needs to throw it off the board before it can claw its way back into her heart.

“I'm sorry,” she murmurs and Alice shifts around to face her.

“It's okay. We're together again. That's what is important.” Alice utters, barely above a whisper and yet so strongly and determined, it clutches on Robin's heart. The force of her feelings overwhelm her and she can't keep herself from leaning in and kissing Alice fiercely, swallowing the other woman's sigh of contentment.

Nothing can stain or ruin them.

Tilting her head Robin deepens the kiss, again beguiled by everything that is Alice.

With a gasp and chuckle Alice breaks away after a few toe-curling kisses.

Proudly Robin takes notice of Alice's erratic breath and broken voice. Even with years of being together she can catch Alice by surprise with her passion and longing for the wonderful blonde.

The blue of Alice's eyes resembles a bright and sunny sky. Gone are the clouds Tilly dragged along.

Alice buries a hand in Robin's hair and tenderly brushes her other one over Robin's hip. In the sweetest tone she expresses the only truth that matters, “I know you. I know the old you,” she stops. A smirk curves her lips and mirth appears in her eyes before she chirps, “My Nobin,” effectively eliciting a laugh from Robin.

They grin at each other before the amusement in Alice's eyes fades to be replaced by undisguised love as she leans in resting her forehead against Robin's and brushes their noses together, making the brunette hum. A tear runs down her cheek as Alice reveals, “And I know the new you as well.”

She is right.

Alice knows Robin and Robin knows Alice.

It is what is and always will be the truth.

And for the rest of the night they are busy acting on this.

They cry together and soothe each other because that's how they always were.

They feed and satisfy their desire time and time again because of how much they have been missing out.

They cuddle and giggle because that is them.

Robin is not Margot anymore and Alice is not Tilly but they'll always know each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if you are waiting for chapter 3 of "Deliver the Message". This is just something I needed to write after watching the last episode. XD Well, what can I say? I am a hopeless romantic. XD
> 
> Please, tell me what you think! I know it is not completely fluffy but I wanted them to deal with the repercussions of the curse. Was it more bitter than sweet or a good amount of both?
> 
> One more thing: To be honest I wasn't sure about the rating of this. M rating actually means explicit and graphical descriptions but this story did not contain those. However, if you read this and feel triggered for whatever reason, tell me and I'll change the rating!


End file.
